


DONAKA MARK

by Aurora2



Category: Donaka Mark, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Man of Tai Chi, domination - Fandom, sexuality - Fandom, submission - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew the drill.  She had to ask.</p><p> </p><p>http://keanuquotes.tumblr.com/post/150834097974/via-httpswwwyoutubecomwatchv-cskqws8e8as</p>
            </blockquote>





	DONAKA MARK

Donaka Mark  
glanced at the clock and a momentary wave of annoyance overtook him. He was expecting her 30 minutes ago. He was not accustomed to be kept waiting. Ever. And he had already imagined what he would be doing to her that caused some stirring under his black silk kimono with the silvery dragon embroidery.  
When she knocked he did not move from the bed but indicated that she should come in and lock the door. The fear in her eyes gave him some satisfaction but not her long explanation of why she was late...something about traffic. He waved off her excuses and instructed her to disrobe, slowly. When she was naked he pointed to his bedside. When she hesitated he barked "Now!".  
Once she was standing at his bedside he wrapped his left arm around her waist and forced her across his legs. His hard slaps on her backside were regular and deliberate and she pleaded with him to stop. He did stop, and caressed the cheeks of her stinging backside explaining he did not seek to bruise such lushiousness, only warm it up as a reminder that he did not like to be kept waiting. Her arrangement with him was only one night a week and she had many people counting on her keeping him satisfied. That was the deal with this man of power. Quid pro quo.  
He pulled her over onto the bed, one hand on the back of her head, and he sought her mouth with a rough and deep kiss. His other hand was pinching and rolling her hardening nipples. She had been subjected to nipple clamps on other visits to Donaka's bedroom suite so it would be no surprise if he took them out of the the drawers where he kept many such devises.  
Today he was preparing them for some rough sucking and once he started that and his hand was free it reached between her legs to see if she was getting wet. Even in her fear of him she was excited by him so she was very wet. His robe had come undone and he straddled her instructing her to press her voluptuous breasts together. While she waited in this pose he reached up on the headboard shelf for the ornamental jar of coconut butter he kept for lubrication. He gave his manhood a good greasing and slipped it between her breasts thrusting rhythmically. He was rock hard but creamy pale except for the tip that was reddened as that part was usually protected by foreskin.  
There had been times when he chose to climax on her breasts, neck, and face, but not today. Today he was not even putting it in her mouth. Today he was flipping her over and positioning her with her butt in the air, a pillow roll under her belly. He reached into the jar again and inserted a well lubed thumb into her behind whilst the other fingers pushed inside her wetness. His pinky was in the perfect position to tease her clit as she moaned with the super stim.  
She knew the drill. She had to ask. Had to ask him to violate her in her ass. It had been several weeks since he took her that way and she was tight but if that was what he wanted that is what she had to do. When she could not take the hand stim any longer she whispered the words he wanted to hear, that she knew he wanted to hear. He was cruel but he was no rapist. She whispered "Please Donaka, violate me in my ass."  
He was well lubed, and so was she, when he pushed against her rectum with his rock hard penis. He went slow at first, telling her the head was in. She pressed her hands against the headboard at the first push and groaned deep in her throat burying her face in the bedsheets.  
He went further and let her know it was almost totally inside her. She tried not to clench as that would make it worse. He gave the last push and announced gruffly that it was all the way in. At first he was only giving small short thrusts but as he got closer to his climax he was pulling all the way out and plunging all the way in. He reached around to her clit and that first rub released an orgasm that went on in rhythmic waves. Just as she was spent he started pumping and pulsing into her ass, the last bits onto her still reddened buttocks.  
He collapsed on top of her with a few more spasmodic bursts, moaning hot into her ear. He seemed to be asleep and she knew not to stir although he was heavy on her. After a few minutes he rolled over on his back, the black kimono open and his eyes closed. She dressed quickly. She was allowed to go if he was sleeping but if he woke up, or really if his manhood woke up again, she would be expected to satisfy him again.  
She tiptoed out of the room glancing at this gorgeously cruel man in naked repose. Her deal with the devil was done for the week. Her sacrifice for the people she loved.


End file.
